Flowers
by HanaTohruShipperMorgan
Summary: Songfic from Jaken's POV. One shot. One sided JakenSess and RinSess. Bit pointless, really, but reviews would be nice!


Sorry, this isn't one of my better works (don't own this), it came to me on the two hour bus ride home. I don't own the song either, and I've lost the title, sorry... This contains Jaken bashing. Oh, and I know that the plot of this could use some work, but, as I said, it was a spur-of-the-monet kinda thing.

* * *

_He loves me, He loves you not.  
He loves me, He loves me not.  
He loves me, He loves YOU not.  
HE LOVES YOU NOT. _

Jaken glared at Rin furiously. She was picking those accursed flowers. Again. For Lord Sesshoumaru, no doubt. Stupid brat. Well, let her try. It was pointless. He had known master longer anyway.

_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
Take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, Do what you do.  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you.  
_

NOW what was she doing?! She was pulling the petals off of the flowers, and was that tune really what he thought it was...? IT WAS!

He ran over and torched the flowers with his staff, making all the beautiful daisies shrivel away. Rin started to cry.

_Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.  
Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say.  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
But he'd still be my baby.  
Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,  
You'll be giving him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taken in.  
_

He KNEW that tune. He KNEW what she was thinking. Not a chance, not at aa-AHH! He was crushed into the ground by strong foot.

"Rin, let's go."

Rin, who had been putting and sobbing over her ruined wreathe, cheered up considerably to see her master.

"Yes milord!"

Jaken waved his arms desperately in the air.

"Wait for me, milord!!" he called as he shoved himself to his scrawny feet and scurried off after Lord Sesshoumaru, who pretended not to hear him.

Stupid accursed brat!

_You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tend him with a sweet kiss.  
You can flutt your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied.  
_

Well, he would let the master decide. It wasn't up to Jaken himself, obviously. It wasn't as the he could kill the slimy little monster and the master surely would choose Jaken over Rin... Right?

_No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He loves me, he loves you not. _

But by now the master was almost too far away. Jaken ran as fast as he could and finally caught up. Rin had wanted to stop and play a game. She'd overheard Inuyasha's wench talking about it.

Truth or Dare?

_You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare.  
Only want him just because he's there.  
Always looking for a new ride,  
The grass is greener on the other side.  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no,  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go.  
It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy. _

No matter, all Jaken was dared to do was go to the other field and make Rin a daisy chain to replace the one from before. He'd set off grumbling and returned after almost an hour, stamping down the bright green grass.

Claws were no good for these daisy chain things.

But, when he returned, the master was draped all over in the blasted chains that Rin had made while Jaken was away.

_No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got( that's me )  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he is never gonna be with you.  
He loves me, he loves you not. _

NO! It wasn't -- it couldn't -- no!

Wait, it didn't matter... Lord Sesshoumaru was just humoring the small girl.

She could never really take him away. Now matter how hard she tried.

"Lord Jaken, now it's your turn to truth or dare one of us!" Rin beamed at him, accepting the chain happily and placing it atop Sesshoumaru's head, "Rin wants to go next! Rin wants to go next!"

After a pointed glare from Sesshoumaru, he chose Rin.

"Yay! It's Rin's turn! Dare, Rin wants to be dared!"

Jaken thought for a moment, evil plans twisting about in his mind, but, at another look from his master, he reconsidered.

"I dare you to... Throw a pebble through a daisy hoop from twenty feet away," he said, unable to think of anything else.

"Ok! Rin will try very hard, Lord Jaken!"

_Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. _  
  
_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna make it with you. _

She failed and started pouting until Sesshoumaru chucked the very same pebble at Jaken, hitting him squarely between the eyes and knocking him over.

Would the abuse never end?

_You can pout your cherry lips ( yeah )  
Try to tend him with a sweet kiss ( sweet kiss )  
You can flutt your pretty eyes ( pretty eyes )  
He ain't got his hands tied._

_No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. _

Jaken looked sadly up at his master, locked in the daisy chains and felt hollow inside. Rin hadn't lost, he had...

_He is into what he's got,  
He loves me, He loves you not...._


End file.
